minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
WarSpawn
Warspawn is a mod allowing you to not only have a mod that sounds like Orespawn but isn't Orespawn, but to have a much more in-depth Minecraft experience. Due to its PvP specialty, it will ONLY be available on Multiplayer. Several features are designed for Hardcore, but normal Survival works too. Teams You can either make your own team when you start or join an existing one. A new team allows you an instant leadership role, but an existing team gives protection and manpower, so choose wisely. Item ownership Any item that you crafted, found first, or you looted from the previous owner is your item (for example, Superbob234's diamond sword). If you are killed, your items aren't yours anymore unless you are using keepInventory; they belong to the one who killed you. This effects some stuff. Mobs Wasps Wasps have 10 health, fly, and deal 5 damage as well as poison I on a hit. They look like wasps around a block tall. Weapons/Armor There are many, MANY weapons to make here, so choose wisely. Styrofoam Styrofoam is crafted by surrounding a bonemeal with dirt. You get 8 styrofoam from this. The styrofoam sword (there is only a sword for this set) is half as good as wood (+2 damage and 30 durability) and the armor has 2% protection and 28 durability (helmet), 4% protection and 40 durability (chestplate), 4% protection and 38 durability (pants) and 2% protection and 33 durability (boots) for a grand total of an amazing, unbelievable 12% armor! Styrofoam is really only in the mod as a gag, since wood and leather are twice as good and they are easier to get. Poisoned food You may craft a debuff potion with any food to poison it. Anyone who eats the food will gain the effect of the potion. It's a good espionage tool: looks like food, smells like food, tastes like poison. However, cooking the food will destroy the effect. Golden apples and spider eyes cannot be poisoned this way. You can give more than one effect this way. Cleaver This butcher's cleaver is quite powerful. It deals +5 damage on a hit, but you may right-click to throw it for 8 damage. You will then have to retrieve it again. Also, any animals hit by the regular attack drop one of their meats immediately, whether they died or not. This way you can get meat without killing. The cleaver has 500 durability, which is around twice that of an iron sword. It'll be worth it in the long run. Food Processor The food processor, while not really a weapon, has two uses. The first is to grind up animals that get too close. The processor is a block on the ground, and when the animal touches it, it dies and its meat comes out. The second is to grind up food with effects into a potion. This potion can be upgraded into a splash potion just like any other potion. Regen V, Resistance II and Fire Resistance splash potion, anyone? Also, there is an easter egg here: there is a recipe that is by default not shown in NEI that allows you to make a food processor that looks like it is made of meat itself. Tar Tar is a black substance that acts like a combination of soul sand and netherrack. It may be crafted with the recipe shown. Chainsaw Chainsaws are powerful weapons, but they work a little strangely. Normally, they only have +3 damage, but when you hold right-click, a target in front of you takes 2 damage every half second as the chainsaw whirrs to life. The iron ingots on the sides are actually iron nuggets. They are like gold nuggets except they are crafted from iron. Flamethrower Flamethrowers are very powerful weapons that shoot flaming oil at opponents. When crafted, a flamethrower shoots a liquid spray that deals damage like lava to any opponent within 3 blocks straight forward from you, and sets targets and squares on fire. The buckets of water in the crafting recipes are actually buckets of oil, which can be crafted below. Electroshock This is a sort of "trap enchantment". Anyone not on your team trying to wear the armor will take damage every (Level/50) ticks. This damage can be anywhere from 1-4 half-hearts. Diamond, leather, and styrofoam armor will not accept this enchantment. Only those kinds of armor protect against the electroshock. If the wearer is on the enchanter's team, the chestplate will not deal damage until someone from an opposing team wears it. Electroshock has a weight of 1. Mustard Gas This is a potion that looks like a bottle of French's mustard with the label removed. When thrown like a splash potion, the air is tainted with this horrific substance. The first effect is that everything within an 8*8*8 cube is affected for 5 minutes, but the air looks completely normal. When someone enters a tainted area, they immediately gain Poison II, but it only shows up in the status effects as "Mustard Gas". Ten seconds later, they gain nausea, and after twenty seconds, blindness. Notably, this occurs whether the target is still in the gas or not; real-world mustard gas can have effects days after you breathe it in. After 30 seconds in the gas, they begin to suffocate until they are dead. Mustard gas has no effect if thrown in water, and you cannot breathe the gas in if you are underwater. This will not cure the effects. Category:Planterobloon's mods Category:Mods